Come together
by Mrs. Hotchner-Wolfe
Summary: Several years have past, the team has split, a case comes up with old faces causing the team to regroup. Mostly Wolfe 'cause I love him, but they're all thrown in there! I know chap 5 is pretty short and quick, but, um, well... It's a teaser heh heh :D
1. Intros!

HYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHY

Horatio Caine and Yelina Salas are married. Raymond Caine Junior is busy studying for his finals, and the two are busy raising their adopted twin daughters, Sofia and Nadia. They are living in Brazil. Horatio tries keeps in touch with his former team.

ROCROCROCROCROCROCROCROCROC

Ryan Wolfe is living in Ireland, in the hometown of his wife Anna, with their two kids, three year old Jonathan and five month old daughter, Eleanor. He gave up his life of law enforcement and teaches Math and Science in the local secondary school. He lost contact with his old friends when he left Miami Dade Crime Lab

ECECECECECECECECEC

Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko are happily married with five year old twins, a boy named Adam, and a girl named Emily. They are expecting a third child. They live in Miami still and are still close friends with Natalia Boa Vista and Jake Berkeley and Tim Speedle and Maxine Valera and Alexx Woods and Frank Tripp. They still work in Miami Dade Crime Lab, which is run by Stetler while Calleigh is on leave.

BVBBVBBVBBVBBVBBVBBVBBVBBVBBVBBVB

Natalia Boa Vista is currently planning her wedding to Jake Berkeley. They live in Miami and work in Miami Dade Crime Lab.

SVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSV

Tim Speedle is engaged to Miami Dade Crime Labs DNA specialist, Maxine Valera. They have two children, six year old David and three year old Lily.

OTHEROTHEROTHEROTHEROTHEROTHEROTHEROTHEROTHER

Frank Tripp is happily remarried to his wife, his eldest daughter, Jen, is a CSI in Miami Dade Crime Lab. He still works there as Detective.

Alexx Woods is no longer an ME. She is now an MD and spends more and more time with her kids. She is still very good friends with the team.


	2. Horatio and Yelina

**Horatio and Yelina**

Horatio looked across the table at his two little girls, Sofia and Nadia, while Raymond Caine Junior sat in the living room, finishing off his homework and Yelina Salas Caine clened the dishes from breakfast.

Yelina looked at him, catching him staring at her. "Se você continuar olhando, eu vou ter que machuca-la." (If you keep staring, I'm gonna have to hurt you!)

Horatio chuckled and stood up, wrapping his arms around her. "Eu te amo." (I love you).

She kissed him quickly on the cheek and returned to her task.

Ray Jr. walked in just in time to avoid the scene. "Can I get a life to soccer practice?"

"Of course. Let's go." Horatio grabbed his keys and jacket. He walked to his daughters. "Who wants ice cream?"

The two beamed and raced for the car.

"It's only eleven forty five," Yelina said.

"And never too early," Horatio reassured, putting on his sunglasses.

* * *

Part of Horatio missed Miami non stop, but the bigger part of him was happy that his new life had taken him away from Ron Saris, Mala Noche, Ivan Sarnoff… anyone who could hurt his family.

He was the person people went to to find a safe haven from drugs and street wars.

Horatio Caine could never stop being there for the people who needed him most.

And because of that…

Rio was his city!

**Thank you to Anna who I got a message from correcting my Spanish. I don't speak any Spanish and relied on internet translator. **

**Thanks Anna :D**


	3. Eric and Calleigh

**Eric and Calleigh**

Calleigh stood in her/ Stetler's office and stared out to the sea, thinking about all that had changed in just six years. Ryan and Horatio had left, she and Eric were married with their third child on the way, Natalia and Jake had gotten together, Speed had come back from the dead and was engaged to Valera.

She took a deep breath, the thoughts overwhelming.

She looked down at the car park. Eric was standing there, holding Emily in his arms while Adam played a little bit away. Eric looked up and smiled. She smiled back. In a few moments, he was up there.

"Hey, stranger."

"Hey, pretty lady. What are you doing up here all on your own?"

"I'm waiting for Stetler. We have a meeting with the Boss!"

"Oooo, that sounds scary… Are you alright?"

Calleigh nodded. "Yes. It is just a meeting."

Delko tilted his head. "You have a look on your face that you get when your thinking bad things."

"I'm not thinking bad thoughts… I just-- I was just thinking about Horatio and…" Eric looked at her. "Ryan."

"How many times do I have to tell you that thinking about him isn't good for the baby? This pregnancy is risky enough with out bringing him into the equation."

"Eric, he was my best friend. He was family--"

"Friends don't just leave. Family don't not say goodbye. They make the people they're leaving feel like they meant something to our lives."

"Eric…" Calleigh looked at him with pleading eyes. She gently touched her swelling stomach.

"I'm sorry, Cal… But you know how I feel about him… Can we not talk about him again until you and the baby are safe?"There was a knock on the door. Stetler walked into the room. "Am I interrupting something?"

Calleigh shook her head. "We'll talk later. Go save Tripp and I'll see you at home."

"You want me to pick you up for Nat and Berkely?"

"No, Natalia's working."

Eric kissed her quickly before walking. She stared after him before turning to Stetler. "Is it really just because of Ryan leaving?"

"What?"

"His attitude toward Ryan?"

"Calleigh, you know as well as I do that after Speed and Marisol, Eric couldn't take another hit like that… and then Ryan upped and left without a word… I doubt it has anything to do with you and Ryan."

Calleigh shook her head. "You're right." She smiled. "Eric knows I love him."


	4. Natalia and Jake

**Natalia and Jake**

Natalia sat on the floor, surrounded by bridal magazines after the dinner. Jake walked into the room. "Are you planning on coming to bed anytime soon?"

"Soon..." She stood up and pulled him over to the couch, sitting on his lap. "Take a look at this." She grabbed a magazine. "What do you think of this?" She pointed out flowers to him.

"Whatever you want."

"Jake, be serious abou this. C'mon... This is really important. I want you to have a say in our wedding."

"Ok." He pulled her closer. "Let's elope."

Natalia looked at him with a smile on her face. "What?"

"Let's go off to Vegas right now and get married."

"Are you serious?"

Jake shook his head. "Come on, Nat. Do we really need a big wedding?"

"Jake--"

"Hear me out. We elope and next year, we have a big anniversary ceremony."

"You are serious?" Jake nodded. Natalia laughed. "Ok... Ok, let's do this."


	5. Speed and Valera

**Valera and Speed**

Maxine stood in the doorway holding three year old Lily in her arms, while Tim wrestled with David. She smiled, but it soon faded when Tim winced in pain. Maxine ran over to him.

"Babe," she said as she put down Lily. She turned to David. "You two want to go play in the living room?" The children left the room.

"I'm fine."

"Clearly..."

"I just... It's been years... And I'm still in pain."

"The doctor said that you may never fully heal."

"I know, but... I want to be able to beat my kid at wrestling, Maxi."

Maxine wrapped her arms around Tim. "Can you believe Nat and Jake eloped!?"

"Think we should take a leaf out of their book?" He grinned.

"If you even think about, babe, then I will make you feel real pain."

"You couldn't even if you wanted to, Shorty."

"If our six year old can do it, then I definately can!"

"Whatev... I love you!"

Maxine smiled and kissed him.


	6. Ryan

**Ryan**

Ryan smiled when his little girl giggled as he spun her around the room. She threatened to cry when he put her down. But Ryan wasn't going to let her just lie there. He knew it would upset her and as soon as he picked her up again her smile would be so big it would threaten to fall off. He picked her up again and gave her a big kiss before her other knight in shining armour ran in and Ryan had to bend down to pick up the little boy and began spinning again. When he put them down he stumbled over to the sofa and put his arm around the shoulder of his young smiling wife who immediately demanded a kiss from him.

"They look happy." Anna Wolfe tickled her husband gently on the neck.

"Yep… All thanks to me," Ryan smiled.

Anna nudged him. "Not all thanks to you. I brought them into this world.""With my help."

" 'They said we'd never make it.'" Ryan sang. "Who sang that song?""Who cares?" Anna stood up and stretched. Ryan pushed the small of her back. "Well, just for that, you don't get to decide what we get for dinner."

"Aw.""Jonathan," Anna said as she picked up Eleanor and placed her into her playpen, "will you get ready for dinner, please?" Jonathan looked at Ryan.

"Go on in, and I'll be in in a second to help." Ryan followed Anna into the kitchen.

"Babe… Can I ask you something?"

Ryan nodded smiling, but as soon as he saw the look on her face he began shaking his head. "No, no… We're not having this conversation again."

"Ryan, I just need to know--""We've had this conversation too many times before!" "Just one last time… please… And I'll never ask you again."

"I'm happy here… I'm happy with you and the kids. "He took her hands and pulled her to him. "Why are you always doubting that?""I just… I get this nagging feeling and I just… I don't want you to resent me."

Ryan looked at her, then let her hands fall to her sides. "I'm gonna go help Jonny."

"Ryan!" But he didn't turn back. "Shit." Anna watched as he disappeared up the stairs, before picking up her crying daughter.


	7. The things you'll do to break a case

"The Russians?" Calleigh asked.

Eric nodded. "It looks like it."

"We found something that's cause for concern." Natalia handed her the photographs. Calleigh froze as she stared at the pictures of Horatio and Ryan, back when both men lived in Miami.

"Do they know where to find them now?" Calleigh asked.

"We didn't find anything."

"So what are we going to do?" Jen Tripp asked.

Calleigh looked up locking eyes with Eric. They both knew what had to be done. "Call Horatio."

"Find Ryan."

* * *

Natalia walked into the office. "So do you know where Ryan is?"

"How could I know?"

"Come on, Cal."

Calleigh sighed. "I've tried calling him. But he doesn't use his American number anymore."

"What about Anna? I could try getting in contact with her."

Calleigh tried to brush away the shadow that crossed her face. "I don't want to alert more people than need to know."

"Is that the only reason you don't want her to know?" Calleigh looked up. "She knows, she's there to comfort Ryan. She doesn't know…" She left the ending hang in the air.

"I love Eric."

"But you resent Anna."

Jen knocked on the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but when we called Horatio, he was en route to the airport. He got an anonymous letter with a plane ticket to Ireland inside."

"Oh god, they're ahead of us." Calleigh looked at Natalia. "Call Anna." She turned to Jen. "Get six tickets to Ireland and tell Horatio we'll meet him."


	8. Unconvinced

Horatio sat with his back to the door. He'd tried the number three times but there was no answer. It didn't even ring. Horatio glanced at the counter and noticed the little boy staring at him. There was no doubt about it: that was Ryan's little boy.

Horatio looked up and walked up to the counter. The woman behind the counter came over to him. "Jon… It's not polite to stare." She smiled at Horatio who smiled back. "What can I get for you?"

"Actually, I'm looking for this little man's father." Jonathan stared up at him, his eyes wide. "I tried calling this number, but it didn't ring."

"Nope that's the number. Do you want me to call him for you?"

"No… I'll run into him somewhere. Thank you."

Horatio walked back to the table, wishing he'd said a proper goodbye to his family.

An hour later, he heard the little boy shout "Daddy!" and the familiar voice reply, "Hey little man! … Were they ok?"

"They were fine," the woman replied. "That man is looking for you."

Horatio turned around and saw Ryan's face fall. "It's been a long time Mr. Wolfe."

"Jon, go with Nana and get your sister." Ryan walked up to Horatio and smiled. "It's been a while, yeah. How are you?"

"I'm good. I see you're doing well."

"Yeah. Two great kids. And a wife who'll kill me if I'm not back soon."

Horatio chuckled. "Well, I'd hate to keep you. How's Anna?"

"She's good. I don't want to be rude but what do you want?"

"Mr. Wolfe, there's a problem that needs to be dealt with."

"Daddy." Ryan looked down and winked at Jonathan. His mother in law was coming from a back hallway with Eleanor in her arms.

"Thanks, Maggie." He took his daughter in his arm and held Jonathan's hand. "I have a new life here."

"I have a new life in Brazil… But I had to come here. Ryan…"

"No! Not in front of my children!"

"Fine but we have to…"

"Not now."

* * *

Calleigh walked back over to her team in Miami International Airport while they waited for their flight. "That was Horatio. He met Ryan… But talking to him was a bit more difficult."

"If Wolfe doesn't want our help—"

"Eric…" Natalia interrupted. "Just don't be an asshole."

"I don't see why we all have to go there if we're all going to be coming back," Eric said

"We're all going," Stetler began, "because Wolfe needs to see that this is serious."

"He doesn't need our help."

Calleigh shook her head. "Eric! We need to stick together."

Eric folded his arms, defeated.


	9. Reunions I

Ryan jumped. The arms that wrapped around his waist quickly retreated. "Sorry, jumpy." Anna kissed his cheek. Ryan turned around and hugged her.

He smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I was a million miles away." Ryan bent down to kiss her, but she caught his nose.

"Eww." Ryan looked down at his young son who was dressed in soccer gear.

Anna winced. "He has practice."

He picked up Jonathan. "Let's go." He kissed Anna quickly and left the room.

* * *

Horatio smiled as the group approached him. He eagerly embraced Eric when she reached him. "Calleigh."

Calleigh smiled up at him. "How've ya been?"

"I've been well."

"Yelina and the kids?"

"Everyone's great."

"Horatio!" Rick greeted.

"Rick. You taking care of everyone?"

"Yeah." The two men shook hands.

Eric said, "Natalia's here too. She's gone to see Anna. And Tripp, Jen and Speed are at the hotel," as the three men and Calleigh took a seat by the window.

"Mr. Wolfe won't be happy. He doesn't want his family involved in any of this."

"None of us want to be involved in this."

Seeing where this was going, Rick intervened. "What exactly are we involved in?"

"I don't know," Horatio answered, "but I don't think we'll get the answer here."

* * *

Natalia hesitated before knocking on the door, thinking it would be better if they all just went back to their own lives. Ignored the problem. But as soon as she knocked, she knew it was too late. She heard a baby giggle and light footsteps approach.

Anna opened the door and grinned. "Oh my god! Natalia!" Anna wrapped an arm around her old friend as Natalia laughed and returned the embrace.

"How've you been, Anna?"

"I've been great. What about you? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd stop by for a visit. And this," she said taking Ellie from her mother, "must be the spoilt little princess of the family."

"Yep. This little one has her big brother and Daddy wrapped around her tiny fingers."

"What? You're immune?"

"I've lost too much sleep. Come in, sit down. You want a coffee?"

"Please." Natalia sat on the sofa and bounced the little girl on her knee, completely taken with her. "Is it weird that she looks like Ryan?"

"No… Apparently, Ryan's genes are the stronger ones," Anna said as she passed Natalia a cup and sat next to her. "…cause as soon as you see Jonathan, you will swear Ryan shrunk."

Natalia laughed. "How are the boys?"

"Good. Jonathan's started questioning… everything! And Ryan's good. He's busy."

"I can't believe Ryan isn't a cop anymore."

"Yeah… He misses it but whenever I bring up moving he changes like when—"

"When what?"

"When you called, e-mailed… he just got so frustrated and angry." Anna Shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe it's work."

"Well, that man loves you more than anything. And HAS loved you since he saw you. No one can dispute that."

"Unfortunately."

Natalia frowned. "What… what does that mean?"

Before Anna could answer, they heard the keys in the door and Jonathan running into the room. He stopped and stared at Natalia.

"There's my little man," Natalia greeted, as she handed Ellie back to Anna. "You got a hug for your favourite aunt?"

Jonathan ran up to Natalia and jumped onto her lap. "Did you bring presents?"

Anna frowned. Natalia laughed. "Yes, I did. I—"

"Nat!" Natalia turned and smiled at Ryan.

She stood up. "Hey, stranger." She went over to him and hugged him. To her surprise, and Anna's, he hugged her back with a genuine happiness on his face.

"Good, now that the bomb's been defused, you're staying for dinner," Anna said as she walked with her children to the kitchen.

Natalia turned to follow, but was pulled back by Ryan. "I haven't told her Horatio's in town… I don't want her to know hat something's wrong just yet."

Natalia nodded. "Fine… But it's not just me and Horatio."

"Ryan," Anna popped her head around the corner, "can you run to the store and get some wine?"

Ryan smiled. "Yeah."

"Wow, wine for me," Natalia said, grabbing her bag and walking into the kitchen, "You guys are pulling out all the stops."


End file.
